Pas digne de vivre
by MadMeary
Summary: La fleur de cerisier aurait pu continuer ainsi, son monde rythmé entre mission et solitude, seulement après la mort du troisième hokage sa vie bascula pour toujours.


Nous sommes en décembre, cela veut dire des histoires mielleuses comme j'ai l'habitude de les écrire. Enfin comme si j'avais besoin d'attendre la période de Noel pour cela.

Ce one-shot fait exception à la règle, je voulais écrire quelque chose de court pour me détendre. Est-ce que cela m'a détendu, non, est-ce que cela m'a déprimé, oui.

* * *

Pas digne de vivre

Sakura Haruno était née dans le village de ninjas de Konoha, au pays du feu. Elle avait passé sa jeunesse à l'académie qui formait les futurs shinobis, et était même l'une des meilleures élèves. Lorsqu'elle était petite, cela avait été son rêve, faire parti de ce groupe de personnes destinés à protéger le pays et à aider ses habitants.

Seulement, son rêve avait vite tourner au cauchemar, les autres enfants ne l'aimaient pas, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle ne venait pas d'un clan célèbre. Ses parents Kizashi et Mebuki Haruno n'étaient que des gens normaux, qui ne s'étaient jamais distingués lors de leurs années de service. La petite fille aux cheveux roses avait dès le premier jour de classe été rejetée par ceux qui la considéraient comme inférieure ceux, c'étaient Shino Aburame, Choji Akimichi, Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki, Shikamaru Nara, Sasuke Uchiha et Ino Yamanaka.

Ils étaient presque tous nés dans un des clans les plus puissants du pays du feu, seul Naruto échappait à ce privilège, mais il était le fils du défunt quatrième hokage et d'une kunoichi extrêmement puissante, malheureusement morte elle aussi. Hokage était le titre suprême pour un ninja, c'est pour cela que Naruto avait été accepté parmi les populaires. Sakura n'avait pas eu cette chance, dès le premier jour ils lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle n'était pas comme eux, qu'elle ne le serait jamais. Elle voyait bien que certains comme Hinata ou Choji n'auraient pas été contre être ses amis, mais ils avaient trop peur de se faire exclure du groupe. Alors ils restaient là, à la regarder, les yeux pleins de regrets et de compassions.

La petite Haruno se sentait seule, mais elle affrontait leurs moqueries, leurs insultes, et en travaillant dur tous les jours elle était devenue une bonne élève, dépassant au passage Kiba, Naruto, Choji, Shikamaru, et Hinata. Pourtant cela ne la réconfortait pas, elle avait de bonnes notes mais les seuls auxquels cela faisait plaisir étaient ses parents. Cela ne lui apportait pas de succès auprès de ses camarades qui, au contraire ne la méprisaient que davantage à jouer les miss je-sais-tout.

Après l'académie avait eu lieu la composition des équipes de genins elle s'était retrouvée avec Sasuke , dont elle était amoureuse, et Naruto qu'elle trouvait idiot. Au moins, elle n'avait plus à endurer la présence des autres, en plus elle aimait bien le jonin responsable de son équipe, et qui se nommait Kakashi Hatake. Il lui rappelait leur professeur de l'académie Iruka Umino, qui avait toujours été très gentil avec les enfants comme elle.

Les missions n'étaient pas faciles, en grande partie parce que l'équipe 7 avait du mal à travailler ensemble. Les deux garçons, bien qu'ils soient amis, passaient leurs temps à se disputer, et Sakura, plus en retrait n'arrivait pas à prendre l'initiative et à démontrer de quoi elle était capable. Finalement, après de nombreuses semaines, ils avaient fini par plus ou moins apprit à ne pas empiéter sur l'attaque des autres. Au vu de là d'où ils partaient, c'était ce qu'on pouvait appeler des progrès.

Si en dehors de Konoha Sasuke et Naruto se montraient un minium civilisés avec elle, ces semblants de bonnes manières cessaient d'exister une fois qu'ils rentraient au village, et elle se retrouvait à nouveau seule. Elle allait devoir s'y faire, cela allait être l'histoire de sa vie, cela n'était plus aussi douloureux qu'avant.

La fleur de cerisier aurait pu continuer ainsi, son monde rythmé entre mission et solitude, seulement après la mort du troisième hokage sa vie bascula pour toujours. Le pays du feu se retrouvait sans chef, et donc vulnérable face aux autres pays qui rêvaient de le voir s'écrouler. Le conseil avait pensé à Tsunade Senju, une kunoichi célèbre partout dans le monde, et membre de la famille du premier et du second hokage. De plus, elle était connue pour être la meilleure ninja médicale, elle était donc un atout non négligeable pour le pays. Elle avait toutes les qualités requises, mais elle avait refusé sans donner d'explications. Ne pouvant pas la forcer, les membres du conseil n'avaient eu d'autres choix que d'accepter la candidature de Danzo.

Ils venaient de commettre une grave erreur, qui transforma le pays du feu tout entier pour toujours. Le chef de la RACINE, ne désirait que l'excellence, il haïssait les moins que rien et les faibles. Il avait donc décidé qu'il allait faire un grand nettoyage de printemps chez les shinobis. Personne n'aurait pu imaginer la folie et l'horreur que de pauvres innocents allaient subir.

Un soir, alors que tout le monde ou presque dormait, les ninjas en service n'ayant rien fait d'extraordinaire ou n'étant pas nés dans une famille prestigieuse, furent arrachés de leur lit, et rassemblés sur la place. Sakura n'échappa à pas à la règle, elle fut expulsée de chez ses parents, et elle eut beau lutter de toutes ses forces, elle ne fut pas de taille contre les membres de l'organisation du cinquième hokage.

Tous ceux qui étaient avec elle ne comprenaient pas pour quelle raison ils étaient là, mais la fille Haruno avait un mauvais pressentiment. Cet homme, Danzo, ne dégageait rien de bon, il semblait cruel, froid, avide de pouvoir.

Ce fut la dernière nuit qu'elle pu contempler, tous les parasites de la société comme il les appelait, furent enfermés dans un jutsu, et moururent exécutes, électrocutés à un voltage beaucoup trop haut pour un être humain.

Personne ne vint les sauver, et les victimes ne surent jamais s'ils avaient été entendus. Le lendemain, il ne restait rien du massacre, pas un cadavre, pas une trace de sang, rien qui prouvait qu'ils avaient existé. Leur disparition fut un mystère, pour la population, mais pour les ninjas, ceux qui étaient nés privilégiés c'était un tabou, et la preuve qu'une période de terreur venait de débuter. Aucun d'entre eux ne seraient épargnés s'ils tombaient en disgrâce, non aucun...

La fleur de cerisier disparut à jamais dans le néant, oublié par tous. Elle n'était plus rien, mais avait-elle seulement été ?


End file.
